Ritsuka
Ritsuka is the mother Yui Komori who she raised her until she was 5 years old and the ex lover of Daiki Komori. Appearance Ritsuka has a strong resemblance of her daughter, she has wavy platinum blonde hair that reaches to her shoulders and sherbet pink eyes. She is average height with a petite body and fair skin. According to Yui, Ritsuka is very beautiful. In flashbacks, She wore a pink button shirt and a white skirt that reached above her ankles along with a pair of black slippers. Personality Ritsuka is a very kind and caring mother who would anything for her only daughter. She would usually put Yui's well being above her own. Ritsuka is known by others to be kind and gentle with everyone and everything around her. She is extremely protective of her daughter. Ritsuka usually made sure that Yui had a happy and warm childhood. Ritsuka is shown to be gardener, which is shown in Yui's flashbacks when the former was in their garden and being a florist. She was also shown to be a talented artist and storyteller, which she would often made those made bedtime stories for her daughter. History Ritsuka had a hard life before she became a mother. She was prostitute in her teen years. She spent her time with other prostitutes who along with her, were badly abused by their pimp who would usually saw them as tools to make money then people who needed food and water. Eventually, Ritsuka abandoned her pimp and looked for a new and better life for herself. Ritsuka met a man named Daiki Komori at a bar one night. At first, Ritsuka wasn't interested in him, but Daiki managed to convinced her to let him buy a drink for her. Eventually, she began to grow feelings for Daiki and soon began a relationship with him. As the two spent time together, Ritsuka wanted to know more about Daiki and his family. Daiki would only told her that he had a complicated relationship with his mother who had emotionally abused him. However, Ritsuka had discovered that Daiki already had a wife and children of his own, as well that he was the heir of his family's wealth. At rags that he lied to her of who he was, Ritsuka ended the relationship between them. While Ritsuka tried to forget about Daiki, she later discovered that she was pregnant with Daiki's baby. Ritsuka was extremely worried about being a parent and doubted that she could be a good mother towards her unborn child. Fortunately, Ritsuka decided to keep her child. She eventually moved to a small and quiet town in the countryside of Japan and made friends with the townspeople who welcomed her despite being the fact that she was a prostitute in the past. Eventually, Ritsuka gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl whom she named Yui. Relationships Yui Komori Ritsuka loved her daughter very much and would do anything for her. She made sure that Yui had a warm childhood. Although, Yui doesn't speak about her mother much, it's clear that she loves her. At first, Ritsuka dousted of being a good mother towards her daughter when she was pregnant with Yui, due to her past. Fortunately, Ritsuka managed to get her act together and took responsibility for her child. She often told stories about love to Yui and told her to be kind and polite towards people, they will be just as kind and polite towards her as well. Daiki Komori Daiki is Ritsuka's former lover and the father of her only daughter. She met him at a bar one night. She first saw him as just some man who just wanted to have a one night stand with her. After Daiki managed to convinced her to letting him buy a drink for her, Ritsuka began to take an interest in him. Soon the two began a relationship between each other. She even think of him as the love of her life. However, Ritsuka eventually discovered that Daiki was already married with children of his own. Filled with great raged, Ritsuka ended her relationship with Daiki, saying that she never wanted to see him again. Suzu Komori Ritsuka's relationship with Suzu is unknown. Despite the fact that Suzu is the grandmother of her daughter, it's shown that Suzu greatly hates Ritsuka very much. Evelyn Komori Ritsuka is unaware about Evelyn who is the wife of her former lover Daiki Komori. Trivia * Ritsuka's name means "Humanitarian, giving nature, selflessness, obligations, and creative expression". * Ritsuka is the only human parent that openly loved her child. * She looks like an adult version of her daughter. * Ritsuka gaving up her daughter is unknown. * It's revealed that Ritsuka was a mistress of a married noble man with children of his own. * The flashbacks showed that she was a florist. Although, it's unknown if she is still a florist or not after the years. * Ritsuka is a former prostitute. * According to Yui, her mother's favorite flower are tulips. Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Poor Characters Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Yui's Family Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:In Love Characters Category:Mistresses Category:Flashback Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tragic Characters